Marriage
by Sachicolate
Summary: Allen is supposed to marry the man he hates the most. AU


Marriage

I do not own the characters. When it's in ITALICS he is thinking it. It's an AU story 8D and I hope u like it ;^; didn't write in a long time ,...

When I was born, they say he wanted to stay with me more than my parents. When it was my third birthday party they say that he kissed my cheek and hugged me in front of my possible future wives. At my sixth birthday party he told my parents that he loves me and they laughed. At my ninth birthday he proposed to me and I said "Yes" without really knowing to what I said "Yes" to. It's kind of impossible to think that all these were true...Now, this Prince charming I'm talking about now is making jokes related to my weight and girly face. Five days ago he ruined my sixteenth birthday by ripping my clothes off then he threw me in the cake. As expected everyone started to laugh and now they even wrote in the newspapers to say I was drunk. Of course it's not true, but I need a clean reputation for when I become the next president of the company. You know how people are, they gossip and think we are just how they hear from others.

I guess I should tell you guys whom this magical guy is...Is he handsome? Oh yes he is...Don't tell him I admitted he would feel like he won against me. Is he smart? Not really...he is average. Is he annoying? Yes. Unfortunately only when he is with me. Is he Prince Charming? No...but he can be if he wants to. Even better. Oh yeah he even got a name. Yuu Kanda. Unfortunately I see him every single day because our families decided to share the house. What were they thinking anyway. . .

Now that you know the history of my "fun" life I should get back to homework or else dad will sent me in the army.

*phone rings*

It's an unknown number...why do I feel like I'm going to regret answering.

"Yes?"

"Where are you."

"Who is asking."

"Your husband Been Sprout."

"..." *hangs up*

Now he knows where I am...and it was so quiet in here writing my journal...oh well I have to find another place to hide. Oh yeah he said husband right? Well he wasn't joking...My father, Mana, told Kanda we will get married when I am sixteen. We still had no ceremony and guests but we are supposed to be married already. They approved to this idea of getting married with Kanda because my parents are gay too...I'm not adopted. Mana already had me when he fell in love with that impossible beast. Cross Marian. He is the current owner of the company together with Mana but he is also captain in the navy military. Yuu's parents on the other hand are not gay. I never met them though nor saw them. They disappeared after Yuu turned two so he stayed here. I asked Mana about them but he always changed the subject. Leaving that aside I should run.

Next day

I was sleeping so peacefully until someone got in my room during the night stripped me hugged me and fell asleep. He can be cute..but only when he is sleeping and doesn't move. I wish he was like this the whole time.

"Kanda" said Allen as he was caressing Yuu's hair slowly. Get out of here.

"I'll rape you so shut up."

"Kanda! Out now I want to be alone and get some clothes."

"Tch. Fine I'm leaving your are too loud in the morning."

"Good. Faster if you can."

As he was about to get out of my room..he said something I thought that it was impossible for him to say.

"I love you and you kick me out of your room. How cold of you."

"You don't love me as*hole. Just get back to your girlfriend."

Finally alone. But, why do I feel like I wanted him to be serious when he said he loves me...Our marriage will be only formal anyway. I wonder where his girlfriend is...I didn't see Lenalee in a month now.

Later that day

"Oi Allen wake up."

"Nnn...shoo shoo."

"You can't shoo shoo me...Only I can do that."

"Yes yes." says Allen as he rolls away from Kanda with his notebook in his arms.

"Whatever. I wanted you to know that in a week we are getting married."

"Yes Yuu you can leave now."

"Okay."

Wait..he said marriage...This means I'm going to have sex with this this this stupid being...

"Manaaaaaa"

"What is it Allen."

"Please...I'm begging you don't force me to marry Kanda...You want me to die?"

"Dummy. He won't kill you. It's business and he wants you to be his."

"What about Lenalee?"

"Oh. You didn't know? He broke up with her today after Marian told him you two are going to marry."

"...You want me to believe you?"

"You want me to tell Marian you didn't even start your homework?"

"Okay I believe you."

"Good. I'm going to call our tailor he needs to come and take your measurements and Yuu's too."

"Okay."

I should go to bed early today it seems I'm going to be pretty busy this week. But you know what makes me worry is not the fact that I'm going to marry that half idiot it's more like I'm afraid that I'll fall for him. I mean he does whatever he wants, whenever he wants and doesn't seem to care about what happens to me. I'm afraid he will cheat on me. Wait.. what am I talking about anyway he will cheat on me I'm sure and I will find a girlfriend. Problem solved. I should stop thinking that this will change my life.

After three days

Dear journal..sounds a bit weird talking to you all the time. Okay this makes me sound either stupid or weird. Anyway as you all know Doom's Day is approaching fast and today I'm going on a date with him. He asked me yesterday on one knee if I want to go with him to the theatre. He looked pretty serious so it might have been his idea or Mana told him to do that. I saw him spying on us so it's possible that this was it. I accepted because Mana glared at me when I was about to say no. One hour left till we are going and I still didn't change clothes.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Guess idiot."

"Oh yeah you can enter."

"Good. Are you ready yet?"

_Okay...stop...something is wrong...he looks charming. I wonder if he realizes I'm staring at his face. He has a ponytail and makes him look hot. Please I hope I'm not thinking out loud. His suit matches perfect with his eyes and hair. He is smiling and makes me blush. I should answer him and stop staring and blushing like a girl._

"As you can see no. You can leave now I was planning to change."

"I'm going to see you naked anyway so I'm staying."

_Gaaaah why you little. Okay calm it's going to be okay no r*pe._

"F-fine. Just sit down. Since you are here what should I wear."

"A black suit? I don't know Mana chose the suit for me."

"...You are so useless."

"Take a dress then."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you. I'll just take this suit."

"Yes yes. Now hurry."

"Turn around while I take my clothes off."

"What are you a girl ?"

"It's just weird. Since you are staring at me."

"Fine I'll do as you please."

*while dressing*

"Ne Yuu why do you want to go on a date?"

"No special reason. I want others to see you. Now hurry I'm going out ahead."

"...Idiot."

"I heard you!"

"Whatever..."

"Kanda we are not going to the theatre any more right?"

"How do you know.."

"We just passed by it. You are not going to r*ape me or kidnap me or kill me...right?"

"...What do you think I am? A rapist ?"

"Yes."

"I say I love you and you say I'm a rapist."

"Sorry..." _What am I doing. Apologizing to this idiot. It must be because of how he looks._

"Anyway we are going to a party. Mana said he wants to present you to his business partners and he wants me to be with you in case of anything."

"I want home."

"No Allen you have to go."

"Why? They think I'm not fit to take dad's place anyway."

"Mana is trying to change that."

"Grrr...Fine."

"I promise to buy you vanilla ice cream after."

"You are just trying to be nice."

"I know and we are here."

"It's a castle."

"Ours is bigger."

"Yeah. Now help me get out of the car."

Okay he actually helped me...He kissed my cheek and smiled. I guess it's because everyone was staring and started to gossip when we got out of the car. I saw Mana with Marian. Everything was clear. I was supposed to change their opinion about me in one night. Hard task...I hate Mana in moments like these. Even worse Kanda was here so something bad will happen. My life is doomed. I wish I had a cute wife and not this handsome idiot.

Later that Day

It's weird. Kanda is talking to every girl here. It's like he is cheating on me. I have to be with Mana all the time since he wants me to talk everyone here. I already knew the people here but it's still weird to talk to them. In general Mana talks for me, but this time it's me that needs to do the talking.

"Allen I heard you are going to get married soon. Who is your lovely wife?"

_Danger. Kanda definitely heard him. Mana won't say a word and I'm doomed. Yuu is coming this way and he is smiling. He is going to ruin this night._

"Hey Allen!" said Kanda with a pretty calm voice.

"Oh when did you get here?" I have to look a bit surprised...right?

"Doesn't matter. I heard Komui when he asked who you lovely wife is."

"Oh, and you know Kanda?" said Komui without the slightest idea what Kanda's answer is going to be.

"Yeah. Allen and I are getting married."

Everyone heard him. Mana took Kanda away and he looked pretty mad. Marian came to talk to Komui and tell him Kanda was joking. Of course Komui believed Marian and laughed. I was panicked so I went after Mana. He didn't scold Kanda just told him we are supposed to keep it a secret till our wedding day.

Home

"Mana."

"Yes Allen."

"Why can't I marry a girl?"

"Well...with Kanda is better."

"Because I'm as fragile as a girl?"

"No. Long ago when Yuu's parents were still here we planned to marry you two no matter what your gender is. It sounded pretty fun you know. Plus I don't trust anyone to leave the company to. You two are better."

"I can be the president even if I'm alone and I hate Kanda all he does is appear out of nowhere when I'm chatting with a girl or he steals my ice cream or he says I'm girly. I can't live with him."

"Trust me you can. He knows you better than any other girl heh."

"...I hate you."

"I love you too Allen."

"Yes yes. I'm going to sleep now."

"Good night."

Wedding Day

This might be the last time I'm writing since I won't have any privacy after this day on. My life will be boring. I'm going to be followed by Kanda everywhere I'll have to pretend I love him. But, marrying him might not be as hard as it seems. At least there won't be people at the ceremony just us four and the priest. Am I really not able to live without him? Okay he did save me when guys at school picked on me, but he does the same thing when we are home. I know he kissed me once when we were in a gay bar. Don't ask me why I was there Mana knows so ask him.

*knock knock*

"Yes?"

"I know I can enter so will you go with me out a bit?"

"Give me a good reason."

"Food."

"I'm coming only if you give me ice cream."

"Deal. Now hurry."

"Yeeees."

In the garden

"Since we are going to get married later I want to tell you something before."

"Um okay."

"I didn't treat you well most of the time but this doesn't mean I hate you. You are my Bean Sprout so only I am allowed to touch you and give you ice cream. So marry me Allen."

*drops his ice cream*

"You are serious aren't you."

"Mhm."

"You sick or something? You are being nice. I'm scared."

"...Whatever I'm leaving."

"Aaaah wait."

"Nope see you later."

"Grrr. Wait you spoiled brat who do you think you are. You never told me you love me and you expect me to say "Yes" once again and live happily ever after?"

"Well yeah. I know you think I'm handsome and umm."

"And annoying."

"...That's not something good."

"Of course not. Prove to me that you love me and that you won't cheat on me."

"You serious ?"

"Okay then I am leaving."

"...Spoiled brat. Fine. I love you ever since we were kids I'm always jealous when you are talking to others, I like to annoy you and I want to marry you."

"I recorded everything now I can make money."

"...I'll kill you."

"Catch me if you can."

As I was running I tripped because I was laughing too hard. Kanda's face was priceless and I was really happy that he said he loves me. He took me in his arms and took me in his room. I thought I was doomed. I thought that he wanted to kill me or something...He looked pretty mad but happy too. Weird. But instead...

"You know I'm not going to marry a virgin right?"

"...Who says I'm a virgin."

"I know you are. You never had a girlfriend. But I had."

"Trying to look superior?"

"But I am sweetie."

"Call me sweetie again and I'll cut your ponytail."

"Haha no."

"Put me down."

"As you wish."

He put me on the bed. I was blushing like hell and he smiled. I never saw him smile before but I know I liked it. He started to kiss me slowly and undress me at the same time. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer and bit his tongue gently. He moaned softly and turned me around. I felt pretty happy that Kanda was going to be mine no matter how annoying he was. He bit my neck and entered one finger inside of me slowly. Before he could move his finger Marian opened the door to our room and we froze. I was thinking just how much I wanted to disappear in that moment. At least dad only laughed and told us we should get ready soon.

"Buuu. But I wanted Kanda."

"Allen!"

"I'm sorry."

"Now faster you two."

"Yes."

The ceremony was short and after we got back to bed. We were not the only ones enjoying the night.

10 years later

"Allen."

"Let me sleep meanie."

"If you tell me why you hid your journal from me. I can see you wrote some spicy stuff in here."

"Aaaah you idiot. Give it back. It was private."

"Indeed _was_."

"Hmph."

"Cute shortie."

"Stupid Kanda."

"Haha. Good night Allen."

"Good night." *scratches Kanda's dick then goes to sleep*

**THE END**

Hope you liked my noobie story ;_; review please ;^;


End file.
